This invention relates to electronic circuits useful in engine control applications and in particular to a novel circuit for generating a temperature compensated throttle advance signal as a function of throttle operation.
In engine control applications it is often desirable to develop a signal representative of throttle position. As disclosed in the co-pending application S.N. 570,671 filed Apr. 25, 1975 of Gordon W. Fenn entitled "Engine Control System" and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, it has been discovered that improved engine performance can be obtained by using a throttle advance signal to adjust the engine spark timing as a function of throttle operation and by temperature compensating the throttle advance signal as a function of ambient air temperature.
It has been further found desirable to make the throttle advance signal a function of both throttle position and the rate of throttle operation.
The present invention is directed toward a novel electronic circuit for accomplishing the above objectives. One feature relates to a novel way of temperature compensating the throttle advance signal. Another feature, to a novel way of deriving the throttle advance signal as a function of both throttle position and rate of change of throttle position.
These features, along with additional features, advantages ad benefits, of the present invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.